Soul Calibur: Fate's Path
by enternalshadows
Summary: 5 people may make a diffrence. A wolf, a goddess, an experiment, a demon and a girl that keeps them together. What is instore for them? please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Caliber: Fate's Path

Ok to start this is a story that will star 5 OC's and Talim because she is the best!!! Anyway this will be a romance/adventure story and just so every one knows now THERE WILL BE GIRL/GIRL LOVE!!! If you don't like that either ignore it or don't read! Don't leave a pointless review but constructed critism is fine. : ) anyway if Ill make a bio of the characters just in case. It's as following

Name: Talim

Age: 15

Sex: F

Weapon(s): Elbow Blades

Species: Human

Best Battle Quality: Speed

Name: Zero Fatal

Age: 21

Sex: M

Weapon(s): Double Spears

Species: Elf

Best Battle Quality: Fluency

Name: Abyss

Age:?

Sex: M

Weapon(s): Body

Species: Hell Hound

Best Battle Quality: Balanced

Name: Terra M. Imagawa

Age: 14

Sex: F

Weapon(s): Double Whips

Species: Half Human/Elf

Best Battle Quality: Psychic Abilities

Name: Alexis H.

Age: 16

Sex: F

Weapon(s): Mana Enhanced Gloves

Species: ? (humanoid)

Best Battle Quality: Magical Abilities

There. Just a note, they will come in slowly. This chapter is about Abyss and Talim. Now on to the story!

Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

I laid there, injured and hurt…my leg torn up and my muscles exposed to the air. I tried to get up but I couldn't. That damn Lizardman! He didn't give me a chance! I laid there whimpering for help but no one came to help. If they did anything, it was spit on me. I waited there, a lot of my blood gone now, for a whole day. The weather got bad and it began to rain. I got to thinking. I don't remember anything anymore. Instinct told me not to talk in human though I could. I only know that a Lizardman attacked me and my name is Abyss. As I looked into the horizon, it began to rain, hitting my wound. It stung but I didn't care…not like Ill live anyways. Suddenly, like an angel from the afar, I say a small girl. Though she looked like a teen, she was only about 4'9 and her chest was a lil flat, but not 100%. She was in a robe that covered her body and held an umbrella above her head. She saw me and ran to me. Thank god… the suffering will end. Suddenly she did something I never expected. She…helped me. She ran to a tree and wrapped my leg and put a lot of medicine on it. I whimpered but she did what was needed to save me. I looked at her, kind of amazed by her innocence and kindness. She kept saying things like "don't worry" and "it'll be ok lil guy". For the first time she calmed me down. No one was able to calm me down before…who is she? "There! You'll be ok little doggie!". I looked at her and said "I'm not a dog! My names Abyss!" I freaked as at my reaction then got worried. She petted me and said "don't worry Ill help you Abyss." I looked at her confused.

She toke me to her house. I looked and limped around at the new place. I was confused though…where was her parents? "Where is your guardians young one?" I looked at her and she only had one small tear and I felt guilt. She looked at me and silently said "They died from Nightmare…" she was near her breaking point. I had to speak up! "Don't worry! I'll help you and be your friend! I don't have a family either so we can be family if you'd like." She looked at me surprised. "R-really? But you don't really know me." I looked at her and giggled "well you didn't know me when you saved me right? Its only fair." She nodded and announced "ok! So we are each others unofficial family right?" I nodded and then we went to sleep. "Good night Abyss." Talim said. I responded with deep care "Good night Talim"

Ok a few things. This WILL be an adventure and romance and no not with the dog and Talim! Ill make the next chapter soon. I put the profiles on this to remind me! Lol! Anyways read and review. What did you like? What didn't you like? If you have negative comments, say it in a non hostile way. Anyways until next time.


	2. Chapter 2:hunting and rage

Ok to start I hope this idea is good. I actually came up with the idea in 5 minutes and started to write! Ha ha! Anyways here is the second chapter. Zero Fatal will come in on this chapter so now you get to see the main trio. Oh! And I will write in more detail on area description. I will also switch POV and will switch between Abyss and Talim. Without further ado, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Hunting and Rage

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that Talim was asleep. I giggled at her as she was curled up in a little ball and even sucking her thumb like a baby. I looked in the fridge and frowned. The poor girl doesn't have ANY food!!! I looked back at her and wrote a note, using my teeth, sawing I will be back I went to hunt some food. As I finished I enshrouded myself in dark aura and teleported to the forest. I looked into the wild with my dark red eyes intently and my pitch black fur as I hid myself under some grass and waited for my enemy. When a few rabbits came by I sped off to them and got a rabbit and tore off its head. I chased the other and caught it in 5 seconds. I got him by his neck and shook it and soon broke its neck. I dragged the rabbits' bodies to a tree and made a hole to store them. When I put them in and covered their smell, I saw a deer… and an ox. I ran to the deer and I rammed into it and broke its neck quickly. The ox charged at me but I teleported behind it and charged at him. The damned ox U-turned and I rammed into its head. I was in daze and he charged me but I moved in time to only get a scratch. As I hit the tree so hard it broke it, I got up and howled loudly. "LIKE MY BANSHEE SCREAM?!" I yelled in pure rage. I howled my Banshee Scream again and I started to ram into trees and bushes. He stopped and charged at me as I stopped howling. I charged at him too. Both of our eyes connected with hate and I smiled as I ducked under him and head butting his under half. I then teleported in front of him and a dark spear appeared. "Dark Magical Arts: Shadow Spear!" The spear thrusted forward and went through the ox's body and killed it. I dragged the ox to the pile then the deer. I decided that Talim wont like the innards so Ill do that. I teleported back to the house. When I arrived at the decent, but ridiculously clean house with the white carpet, I cutted the meat by holding a knife in my mouth and using my ultra long tongue for handling. I put out the innards into a small shopping back, made of leather, and cooked the pray for Talim. I hope she likes it.

Talim's Pov

I woke up and stretched to wake myself up easier. At least this isn't as bad as my first journey when I only got 3 hours of sleep. I read my mysterious book of magic and giggled as I read the next spell. I discovered this during my last journey and it teaches various magic. I put it up in my bag and got into my traveling clothes. I want to fight in the tournament! I smiled at the smell of food. An ox, deer meat and…rabbits? I walked into the kitchen and saw cooked food on the table and Abyss digging into a bag full of their innards. I sat on a chair. "Wow Abyss! You sure it's ok?" He nodded. As I ate the food I noticed he made the deer and rabbit just right to make it as tender but juicy as possible and the ox meat was, and how he did this I might never know, is tender too! As he finished, I did and I put a collar on him and put the bag in my traveling bag. We went out to public and walked around. Abyss seemed kind of annoyed by the collar and leash but I had no choice to help him out. Ill apologize later. As we got to the store, we saw a man with white hair being attacked. His gray eyes looked soulless as he did a back flip and looked at the gang of 4 Lizardmen and 2 berserkers. His light armor was a little scratched as he pulled out two spears. They have been cutted down a little so he could get a little more speed. I dashed to 2 of the Lizardmen and struck them away with a roundhouse kick. I dashed to them as Abyss knocked away the 2 berserkers.

3rd person view

Abyss attacked the berserkers with super fast speed. He couldn't find out how to get through the armor! Talim did her unique moves to get around the greenish blue Lizardmen. She swung her blade at on of they're tails, but he ran ahead and attempted a slash at Talim's head, but she turned on the ax and blocked it with her blade. Abyss started to run out of energy. "I have no choice! Dark Magical Arts: Evil Rain" The dark rain hit the berserkers and I slammed through them as the white haired man stabbed his spears relentlessly at the Lizardmen and then he slashed at them in a confusing way but it stabbed one of them in the head. He smiled and pulled out the spear. He ducked under the axe and then stabbed a spear in the lizard man. He jumped on the handle part and stabbed though the skull and tore him in half. Talim cutted both of the Lizardmen's heads off. "My name is Zero Fatal. Thank you for your help." The white haired announced. "Why were they after you?" asked Talim.

Sorry but I have to end it. I'm in a hurry. Anyways next chapter will have batter fight scene. Next chapter will be done asap.


End file.
